


Mine

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Teasing, Triggers, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Hvitserk finds out the reader did something she wasn’t supposed to do and he decides to punish her





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fingering, smut, multiple orgasms, sort of sexual torture, serious dub con NSFW Dark!Hvitserk, mentions of masturbation, some dark, twisted shit, possibly triggering,

It was a big mistake. But you could care less. All you knew was that you couldn’t stop the strong ache growing between your thighs and you needed to come. Hvitserk had purposely left you unsatisfied as punishment and told you not to touch yourself.

But the ache between your legs grew and you were tingling. You needed to be satisfied and you thought if Hvitserk didn’t find out all would be alright. Oh, how wrong you were.

You slowly trailed your fingers down to your aching sex and began to gently rub your clit. You let the hot water relax you as you leaned your head back in the round tub. Hvitserk’s face flashed behind your closed eyelids. The little bolts of pleasure rocked through your body and you whimpered.

You were so lost in the feeling of pleasure that you didn’t even hear the heavy footsteps approaching you. This was gonna be so good. This orgasm was leave your legs trembling. Oh you weren’t going to be able to walk after this one. It was gonna feel so fucking-

As fast as it came, your orgasm was ripped violently away from you when a hand dipped into the water and yanked your hand away from between your thighs. Your eyes shot open and you gasped when you saw Hvitserk glaring down at you with eyes darkened with anger and lust.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He growled. “I don’t remember giving you permission to do that, Y/N.”

You were yanked to your feet, you gripped his arms to maintain your balance. His eyes dragged across your naked soaked body and you felt heat begin to build in your stomach.

“You want to come? Fine, let’s make you come.” He roped his arms around your waist and heaved you right out of the tub.

He reached around and gripped your sopping wet hair. He stepped right into you and put his free hand on the small of hour back to keep you pushed against him.

“Hvitserk, please… I -”

Hvitserk’s mind became overthrown by his own dark desires. He didn’t give you another to speak. Instead he brought his lips to yours and began backing you up towards the bed. He pushed you onto the bed with all his strength and tilted his head as he analyzed your body.

“No more talking pet, you’re going to take what I give you. And your going to learn-” he bend down at the waist and dug his fingers right into your drenched opening. “That I’m the only one who can make you come.”

You threw your head back and hissed in pleasure as he began rubbing your clit with the tip of his thumb. His eyes are focused on your chest and breasts before they slowly drag up to your face. The look he gives off makes you shudder.

He offers you a little smirk before adding another finger into your entrance. You began thrusting your hips up, whimpering in deep need of a release. A light haze of warmth floods between your legs and your stomach tightens.

You let out a loud satisfied cry as your orgasm comes in little waves of pleasure. For a second you take the time to pray that this is it. That he will be easy today but you’re proven wrong.

Hvitserk slowly drags his fingers out of your now sensitive pussy and brings them to his mouth. The sound of his lips smacking makes your stomach clench even tighter. You watch him with a mouth hanging wide open and silently curse the Gods for teasing you with such a man.

You watch him slowly undress and you decide that this is bad. Because he’s looking hungry. He’s looking at you like you’re about to become his next meal and you already know what that means.

You dig your heels into the bed beneath you and you try backing up to create distance. Hvitserk shoots a hand out and grabs your ankle.

“Don’t even think about it.” He warns.

You stiffen immediately as he crawls on the bed and dives right on top of you. His erection is pressing into your thigh and you already know your punishment is about to begin. May the Gods show mercy on your body because you already know Hvitserk won’t.

His hands grip your knees and wrench them open before he gets back on his hands. You feel the tip of his erection press into your moistened folds and you nearly screech. Hvitserk smiles at your discomfort and lines himself up and then he’s diving into you. He’s thrusting his hips into yours while placing one hand around your neck to keep you still. The other he is using to prop himself up on his elbow.

“Hvitserk.” You moan as he rocks back and forth into you.

“That’s it, Y/N remind yourself who you belong to and who is the only one that can ever touch you.” He whispers in your ear before placing a light kiss on your jaw.

His entire body rubs up against yours and every time his muscles tighten you can’t help but feel your pussy clench around him. Goddamn he feels good inside you. He thrusts his hips up and rubs that one good spot that sends you spiraling in the next orgasm.

You clench tighter and tighter and you lean your head back as a warning glow travels between your legs. Your hands gripped his biceps as he snaps his hips down onto yours again.

“I swear nothing feels better then when you squeeze my cock.” He groans.

He pulls out, little strings of your juices breaking as he pulls away, grabs your legs and twists so you’re now flipped on your stomach. Your breathing so heavy you fear you might pass out. Hvitserk begins placing little kisses up your spine until he reaches the crook of your neck. He pitches the patch of skin between his teeth.

You jumped at the sudden sensation but Hvitserk isn’t paying attention to you. He’s just trying to find ways to make you come as many ways as possible.

He uses his own knees to keep you open and exposed to him as he allows his erection to just slide between your moistened folds until he gets to that one delicious spot just under the hood of your clit. The one that makes you flinch against the bed as hot painful bolts of pleasure shoot over you.

Your over sensitive and you’re not sure if your gonna last. Oh fuck.

“I’m going to make you come so much you won’t want to come for a while.” He whispers in your ear just before he moves your hair away from your face to lick the shell of your ear.

You let out a quiet whimper as he continues to grind the hot tip of him against your clit. Your becoming over stimulated and it feels fucking delicious but yet almost painful at the same time.

Finally he lets out a growl and holds you down by placing a hand right between your shoulder blades and using his free hand to lift your hips at a certain angle.

He finally ends the over stimulation torture and pushes his throbbing hard cock inside you again. You shriek and cry out as he begins thrusting in a brutal rhythms. Pain and pleasure both collide in a rather exquisite way as he rolls his hips up and purposely brushes against your g-spot. It’s to the point you don’t even know where you end or where he begins. He’s just pumping himself into you and hitting every one of your good spots all while keeping you pinned down onto the bed. He rubs that specific patch that shoots raw pleasure right to your abdomen and you can’t stop the loud moan that escapes your lips.

“That’s it Baby.” He whispers in your ear as he grinds into that specific spot again.

Your clenching tightly around him and you’re about to come again.

“You’re mine, and your gonna come for me.” He vows in a breathy moan while slamming into you.

You feel yourself being pushed over the edge and your body sputters from the impact. Your eyes nearly roll to the back of your head as that heated wave crashes down upon you. Strong, electric tingles of pleasure shoot through your core and you’re screaming his name.

Hvitserk pulls out and lays beside you, matching your heavy breath with his. You think your done. Your hoping that your done.

Wrong again.

Hvitserk rolls you on your side, facing him and slings one of your legs over his hips. He’s still hard as a rock. Your a trembling mess. Your sore, your over stimulated.

“Hvitserk!” You growl between clench teeth as you push against his chest.

“Oh, pet… Are you feeling sore?” He mocks sympathy.

“What do you think?“ You snap.

"What do I think?” He rolls back on top of you with his hands holding your wrists tightly.

He looks you dead in the eye with those dark, hungry eyes. “I think your gonna come…and this time it’s gonna be hard.” He crashes his lips into yours as he reaches down to line his throbbing cock against your sore opening.

Here we go again.


End file.
